


Collapse

by swallowed_stars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Missing scene from S5E4, Possessive Behavior, Shiro and Lotor are secret fuck buddies but someone's catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowed_stars/pseuds/swallowed_stars
Summary: Though Shiro was hoping to avoid this conversation, it’s clear that one of them needs to address it. After all, by the end of this day, Lotor will be an emperor and Shiro will come home alone. And so Shiro mutters distantly:“You weren’t mine to keep in the first place.”(Small missing scene from the Kral Zera episode where Shiro decides to escort Lotor to the coronation).





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awastedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/gifts).



Shiro knocks on the door--twice, then taking a rest, then once more--like he’s been told. He always uses his flesh hand to do it, to cause less of a reverberation of metal upon metal. Whether the causality is shame or secrecy he has yet to determine. 

 

The door opens and a pair of eyes--with the hue and the dignity of an iris flower--greets him at once. A smirk tugs across Lotor’s lips as he drinks in the sight of Shiro before him, and though he only opens the door halfway, Shiro’s yanked inside by a hasty connection at the hand. 

 

Shiro’s propped against the door just as soon as it closes behind him, a gash of cold zigzagging down his spine from the distended metal. There’s a hitch in Shiro’s breath as Lotor holds him in place there, a hand splayed over Shiro’s pectoral and a rush of white hair tickling the skin of Shiro’s neck. Everything only escalates when Lotor’s other hand begins to draw the collar of Shiro’s shirt downward, Lotor’s breath warm as he kisses and sucks at Shiro’s exposed skin. 

 

“We shouldn’t,” Shiro huffs, his eyes snapping shut as Lotor’s pointed teeth crawl across the length of Shiro’s neck. When Lotor bites down, Shiro flinches, not only from the spark of pain but also in a poor attempt to talk himself out of being completely beguiled by the other man. 

 

Shiro lightly shoves at Lotor’s shoulders as Lotor continues his movements, nipping a minimal trail until he arrives at Shiro’s jawline. Shiro’s worked up to a tremble by the time Lotor’s hands cup his face and their lips meet. Shiro’s been walking a dangerous line for some time, with his and Lotor’s trysts becoming far too much of a habit, and now things are about to undergo a more drastic change. Shiro plans to do something visible, something unavoidable today to showcase his disagreement with the team. That in itself is enough to have him riled, and Lotor evoking such physical reactions from Shiro aren’t serving to help him any, even with how divine they feel. 

 

Lotor further spurs Shiro on by allowing his hands to drift down to Shiro’s hips, his thumbs rubbing against their slope as he adjusts them forward. Lotor grinds down, bucking his hips forward as his hardened dick rubs against Shiro’s own. Shiro stutters into the kiss, breaking free to gasp audibly at the sensation. Against his better judgment, Shiro’s hands thread through Lotor’s hair, twitching as Lotor cups a palm against Shiro’s dick and pumps against it. 

 

Shiro can’t suppress the small grunt of Lotor’s name that escapes him as Lotor palms Shiro through his pants. Lotor then smirks deviously as his lips collide with Shiro’s once more, Shiro panting hotly through his nose as Lotor takes to grinding against him again. Shiro’s losing his stamina fast and he knows it; the longer he waits, the more his determination shrinks...

 

Lotor severs the kiss, his chest heaving, his eyes still locked upon Shiro’s mouth. Before Lotor can establish more contact, Shiro dips his head backward, saying in a small voice: 

 

“This isn’t why I’m here.” 

 

“Is it not?” Lotor says coyly, his brows raised. He tilts Shiro’s head back toward him and leans in close yet again. He doesn’t believe Shiro, doesn’t comprehend what’s actually going on, and it’s up to Shiro to set it right. 

 

Shiro places two metal fingers against Lotor’s lips and urges him to relent. Lotor permits this, his eyes rounded in confusion as he rocks back onto the balls of his heels. Shiro’s fingers then fall to the wayside, his mouth going the slightest bit dry. 

 

“Well?” says Lotor expectantly. He crosses his arms, creating a barrier between himself and Shiro in resentment of his supposed rejection. Shiro doesn’t allow this to upset him; it’s a technique that Lotor’s protected himself with for countless years now. Lotor’s rather used to exclusion, but that doesn’t mean he loves his chains. 

 

Shiro inhales through his nostrils, speaks with the utmost conviction as he declares: “I’m taking you to the Kral Zera.” 

 

“They’ve changed their minds?” Lotor says skeptically. 

 

“No,” says Shiro with a shake of his head, “they haven’t. But I’ve decided I don’t care.” 

 

Lotor furrows his brow, his lips slightly pursed. He looks indeed perplexed, contemplating what would drive somebody to prioritize him, particularly when that someone is Shiro. Shiro can’t find fault in him for that either; he doesn’t even trust himself these days, so why should anybody else? 

 

“Are you coming or not?” Shiro says. Impatience, despite its recent upsurge in Shiro, is rarely at his forefront, but they don’t have ample time to decide. It won’t be long before someone on the team goes looking for him. 

 

“How bold you’ve grown,” Lotor says, his eyes scanning over Shiro impressively, “you’re willing to forsake the wishes of your team?”

 

“I’m doing what I think is right; I’m putting you on the throne.” Shiro says calmly. 

 

“And you trust that I’m right for this?” Lotor utters. It’s more a statement than it is a question, as evidenced by the small strike of vulnerability in Lotor’s eyes, the slow lowering of his arms to his sides. He  _ wants  _ to be believed in, desperate to feel encouraged rather than like a usurper. Shiro’s not sure how much he can give this to him seeing as most of this arises from necessity, but then again, he wouldn’t be in this room if he didn’t somehow trust that Lotor was the right fit. 

 

Shiro seizes Lotor’s hand in his own, raises it to his lips, and stashes a light kiss there for safekeeping. He meets Lotor’s gaze and says: “I do.” 

 

Lotor grows serious, nodding his head as he says: “Then we should be off.” He turns from Shiro to acquire his sword, and as he does so, Shiro speaks up:

 

“You’ll need to tell me where to go and what your plans are once we arrive.” 

 

“I shall tell you more once we’re on our way, but essentially you’ll be dropping me off on Feyiv, and you’ll wait in your lion while I battle for the throne.” 

 

When Lotor’s at his proper height, a look of concern strikes Shiro, his mouth twisted in a grimace.

 

“This’ll be risky for you. You could get hurt.” Shiro says. 

 

Lotor observes Shiro carefully as he says: “There’s far more to it than that. I could die, I could come to power and be betrayed…” 

 

Shiro’s eyes fall. He wants to blame it on logical concerns, on the fear of the unknown, but there’s the slightest chance it could be something else. He’s only roused from these thoughts when a hand is placed upon his cheek, encouraging his focus upward. Lotor looks poised and serious, though there is the smallest twinge of a frown upon his face as he says to Shiro: 

 

“That’s the challenge of empire: to know the risks. To understand the language of collapse, and to take it upon yourself anyhow. This is why I must be ruler.” 

 

Shiro understands this; he wouldn’t be gambling on everything otherwise. The idea that he could be developing feelings is a byproduct of his own doing. Still, he doesn’t stop himself from placing one last, chaste kiss against Lotor’s lips.

 

Lotor appears troubled as Shiro shies away, Shiro having all but tucked the word “stay” between Lotor’s lips. Though Shiro was hoping to avoid this conversation, it’s clear that one of them needs to address it. After all, by the end of this day, Lotor will be an emperor and Shiro will come home alone. And so Shiro mutters distantly:  

 

“You weren’t mine to keep in the first place.” 

 

Lotor freezes, likely unsure of what to follow up such an admittance with. Shiro decides to make it easy for him and gloss over it completely. He spins back toward the door and says: “C’mon, we really have to go now.” 

 

Lotor catches Shiro by the arm before he can effectively scamper away from him. He vies for Shiro’s attention by tightening his grip upon Shiro’s bicep, which earns him a look from Shiro.

 

“You may make decisions for your teammates, but you do not make them for me.” Lotor states gravely. 

 

Shiro opens his mouth to respond, but Lotor overlaps him: “Things will change, as they must, but you’ve belonged to me since the first time you stepped foot in my corridor. That was your choice, and you would do well to remember it.” 

 

Shiro can’t even uncover the required words, too lost amid the heated feeling that’s crept across his cheeks. He tightens his lips and he nods, because he has little else. 

 

“Good,” says Lotor at the affirmation, his grip loosening from Shiro, “now onto my reign.”  

**Author's Note:**

> so....how bout that season 5


End file.
